


Carrie: Let It Go parody

by Thorny_Rose_463



Category: Carrie - Stephen King
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorny_Rose_463/pseuds/Thorny_Rose_463
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of the song Let It Go by Idina Menzel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrie: Let It Go parody

There was this girl named Carrie White

She lived in a small town in Maine

Her mother abused her

And her peers called her names.

Carrie got her first period in the shower after gym class

You made fun of her

Oh, you're an ass.

Just you wait, soon you'll see

It was a bad idea to bully Carrie

She wants revenge

And she's gonna get it

By using her telekinesis!

Destruction, destruction

Bullying Carrie has led to destruction.

Destruction, destruction

Bodies are scattered around the gym.

You shouldn't have

Bullied Carrie White!

If you had been nice to her

You would probably still be alive.

It's funny how some pig's blood

Makes even the shyest girl snap.

What you think was a harmless prank

Wasn't so harmless after all!

It's time to see what Carrie can do

She's gonna kill some students, and teachers too.

She's had enough

She's out for blood

Yes, she's out for blood!

Destruction, destruction

Bullying Carrie has led to destruction

Destruction, destruction

Carrie has had enough of being picked on!

You shouldn't have

Bullied Carrie White!

If you had been nice to her

You would probably still be alive.

Carrie's powers are making objects fall at break neck speeds.

Her glare can bring even the person with the highest authority to their knees.

You may be wondering when Carrie's revenge will end

The answer's quite obvious

It will end once Chris and Billy are dead!

Destruction, destruction

Bullying Carrie has led to destruction

Destruction, destruction

Who would have thought that shy girl would kill the entire school population?

You shouldn't have

Bullied Carrie White!

If you had been nice to her

You would probably still be alive.

 


End file.
